Darkness and Light: Part II
by Cody the Impaler
Summary: A sequel to my previous story, "Darkness and Light." In this story Jeanne Hyuga leaves Europe for America with Johnny Garland. Business is down in Johnny's detective agency, but he encounters one good case that will lead to a new journey.
1. Christmas Day in Domremy

**Author's Note**: Hey, everyone! I haven't written an ounce of fan fiction for over two years. But somehow I have the urge again. I decided to write a sequel to my Shadow Hearts story, _Darkness and Light_, which focused on _Shadow Hearts: From the New World_, but did feature some prominent characters from the previous Shadow Hearts games. This story will pick up immediately where _Darkness and Light_ left off. With that being said, those who wish to review me, please do so.

_I got someone who loves me tonight.  
>I got over a thousand dollars in the bank,<br>and I'm all right.  
>Look deep in the eyes of love.<br>Look deep in the eyes of love.  
>And find out what were you looking for<em>—

"Room at the Top"—Tom Petty

**Darkness and Light: Part II**

**Chapter I**

After the kiss, Jeanne left the warmth of the bedcovers and Johnny's body. Grabbing her bra from the chair she placed it on last night, Jeanne returned it to her breasts. Johnny, however, kept his focus on her red panties. They were made of silk, and Johnny enjoyed the feeling they gave him against his thighs and groin. While Johnny slightly expected sex, when Jeanne arrived at three in the morning, the event did not happen. Jeanne loved kissing Johnny, but she was slightly nervous to go the next level. Johnny did not push her. He did not know if the reason was religious, it was Christmas Day, or something else. And although he would never admit to this, Johnny was a little nervous as well. He had sex once before, after he was 'bullied into it', to show that he was 'truly a man' by some of the people in his New York neighborhood. Johnny did not care for the experience, but with Jeanne, it would be different—where and when it happened.

"I take it that you're leaving?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I want to be over there; certainly before Mom and Daddy wake up."

"If anyone sees you, what will you say?"

"That I came to wish you good morning and Merry Christmas."

"And if your parents or brother sees you?"

"I'll say something similar."

Johnny smirked.

And Jeanne smiled. After all her clothes were on, she kissed him and said, "See you in a few hours."

* * *

><p>Jeanne escaped the inn without being seen, which she regarded as lucky. She was certain that Lenny and Roger probably would not see her, but she was not so sure about Jacques. Jacques was known for being up early, but since it was Christmas Day, perhaps he decided to sleep in. Regardless of what Jacques decided to do for this particular December 25th, Jeanne was caught by her younger brother.<p>

"Hi, Jeanne, were you out looking for Father Christmas?" Zachary Hyuga asked with a smirk—he was old enough to understand the legend of Father Christmas.

Jeanne returned the smirk. "I went over to the inn to wish Johnny a Merry Christmas. He told me last night that he was going to be up early. Are Mom and Daddy awake?"

"No, not yet, but why did you have to get up so early to see Johnny? You know that he'll be coming over here soon."

"You'll understand the answer to that question in a few years, Zack."

"Huh?" the boy said, confused.

But Jeanne ignored him. "What did you get for Christmas, Zack?"

Zachary Hyuga showed his older sister the gifts he was most interested in—some science fiction comics and a yo-yo. The clothes that he received did not mean too much to an 11-year-old. "What do you think you got, Jeanne?"

"Hopefully what I asked for." Jeanne Hyuga did not ask for much this Christmas. She was different from her brother. Jeanne did suspect, and was correct, about receiving a lavender dress. She was certain that she would receive this dress, because back in October she was with her mother in a Paris dressmaker's shop. But the pearl necklace that she received was a bit of a shock. _"I'll have to show this to Johnny,"_ she said to herself.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the Hyugas hosted Johnny, Lenny, and Roger for a Christmas lunch. As expected, Johnny and Jeanne sat next to each other.<p>

"I have to ask," Yuri began, while he took a sip of hot chocolate, "how long do you guys plan on staying in Domremy?"

"I'll probably leave for home tomorrow," answered Roger.

"That's a pretty good question," responded Johnny.

"That it is," added Lenny. "We do need to head back toNew Yorksoon."

"How do you plan on us going home, Lenny?"

"I think we should…"

"Wait a minute! Did we ever take that car back that we rented inWales?"

"I took it back early in the morning, after we arrived in Wales with Yuri. Then I took a train back to Aberystwyth."

"How come I didn't notice any of this?"

"You were sleeping, Master."

"Oh," Johnny said, looking silly. "Now we know."

Jeanne giggled.

"But as for how we'll get home," continued Lenny, "I think we should take a train to Le Havre, and from there we'll return to America by ship. It will be a longer trip than flying home, but at least we'll save some money."

Johnny nodded. "True, but when should we leave?"

"Two days from now, on the 27th. Hopefully we can catch a ship leaving soon, but if not, then we'll try to find an airplane."

While the discussion took place between Lenny and Johnny, Jeanne began to stare at her food. She had lost her appetite.

"Are you all right, Jeanne?" asked Alice.

Turning to her mother, she said, "Yes, I'm fine. Would it be all right, if I left the table? I've had pretty much all I want to have."

"Well, if you're full, certainly."

"Thank you," Jeanne said with a nod. And turning to Johnny, she added, "Johnny?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to show you one of the things I got for Christmas, when you're finished."

"All right."

"What are you going to show him, Jeanne?" asked Yuri.

"Just my necklace."

"You can't show it to him down here?"

"Yuri!"Alice said.

Yuri chuckled. "Na, it's all right." And turning to Johnny, he added, "It is a pretty necklace, by the way."

Johnny nodded. "I'm sure that it is. Well, actually I am done," Johnny continued, while he pushed his chair back to stand up, "I guess I'll go with Jeanne to see this necklace. I thank both of you again for your hospitality."

"You're very welcome, Johnny," said Alice.

Once Johnny and Jeanne left the dining room, Yuri turned to Alice with a grin and said, "It certainly didn't take him long to finish up, did it now?"

"Oh, stop it, Yuri!"Alice replied, trying not to laugh.

"Why should Dad stop?" asked Zachary.

"Oh, he's just teasing Jeanne and Johnny, Zack." And whispering to Yuri, Alice added, "They're just two kids in love."

"Yes, I know," he said, whispering back.

Roger and Lenny merely chuckled.

* * *

><p>In her bedroom, Jeanne showed Johnny the pearl necklace that she received for Christmas.<p>

"It's very pretty," Johnny said.

Jeanne smiled. "Thanks, would you put it on me?"

Johnny did as Jeanne requested. He placed the pearl necklace on her, while the two of them looked at their reflection in the mirror on Jeanne's dresser. "You look stunning, Jeanne," Johnny said, before he kissed her cheek.

Jeanne blushed, before she said, "I have something to show you."

"What's that?"

From her nightstand, Jeanne retrieved a book. It was a volume from the _Encyclopedia Britannica_. "While you were away, I wanted to look at pictures from your hometown."

Johnny sat next to Jeanne on her bed, while she opened the book to the section about New York. "I know many of these places very well," he said.

"Which ones?"

"Times Square for one," Johnny said, pointing to the picture. "There're always explosive New Year's Eve parties there." And gesturing to another one, he added, "And here's a picture of the upper west side ofNew York. My detective business is not too far from where this photo was taken."

With her bright blue eyes gazing at him, Jeanne said, "I want to see your hometown one day, Johnny."

"You will, Jeanne. One day I'll take you there."

Leaving her bed, Jeanne took a moment to observe St. Remigius' Church from her window, before she turned back to Johnny. "I want to go with you."

"Huh?"

"I want to go with you toNew York."

"Well, you will one day. I'll take you…"

"No, I want to go with you right now. When you and Lenny leave this village, I want to be with you. I want to be with you, when you get on that boat at Le Havre for America."

"Jeanne, I…"

"I want to help you with your detective business."

"I…"

"What? Do you not want me to go with you?"

"No, I do. But what do you think you're parents will say?"

"I'll talk to them. I'll make them understand."

Johnny nodded. "If you receive their blessing, then you can come with me. If not, then I will try to come back as soon as I can, and I'll write constantly."

Jeanne returned the nod, and the two of them held hands, while they left Jeanne's bedroom and descended the stairs. In the master room, Alice and Yuri sat with Lenny and Roger. Zachary had left the adults to play with his toys.

"Mom, Daddy, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it, Jeanne?" asked Yuri.

"It's kind of a personal issue."

"I see," Yuri said with a nod. And turning to Lenny and Roger he added, "Will you two excuse me? We'll catch up at St. Jehanne's later."

"Of course," Roger said.

Johnny turned to Jeanne and said, "I will also see you later." Then after looking at her one more time he left the Hyuga home with Lenny and Roger.


	2. Preparing for the New World

_Love conquers all_—

"Love Conquers All"—Deep Purple

**Darkness and Light: Part II**

**Chapter II**

"So, Jeanne, what is it that you want to talk about?" asked Alice, while she sat at the dinner table with Yuri and her daughter.

"It's about Johnny," replied Jeanne.

"Yes, what about him?"

"I want to be with him."

Yuri took a sip of his hot chocolate and said, "Well, you seem to be with him quite a bit, Jeanne."

"No, you don't understand. I want to be with him, when he leaves this village."

"Eh?" Yuri said.

"What exactly do you mean?" asked her mother.

"I want to be with him when he leaves this village, goes to Le Harve, and gets on a boat to return to America."

Yuri and Alice were stunned. Their expression was similar to a deer that looks into the headlights of a car.

Finally, Yuri broke the silence. "Jeanne, do you understand what you're saying?"

"Yes, Daddy, I do."

"What about school, Jeanne?" asked her mother. "A good education is important."

"Mom, I can speak two languages, and work my way through a third. Most of the people I go to school with can't speak anything other than French. Also, I seriously doubt that if I was to remain in place like Domremy, I would need anything more than an eighth grade education."

"Jeanne," Yuri began, while he took a sip of his hot chocolate, "I'm sure that if I asked you, if you loved Johnny, you'd probably say 'yes.' But how do you know for certain that you do?"

"It's the feeling that I have, when I'm around him, Daddy. I couldn't stop thinking about him, when he was away. Being with him just makes me happy."

"Jeanne, you're only 14. Do you even know what happiness is?"

"For me, I do, and that's when I'm around Johnny. I can tell you that I never felt this way about any of the boys in this village."

Yuri sighed, while he took another sip of his hot chocolate. "Please understand, Jeanne, that I'm not trying to discourage you. I like Johnny a lot. I just want to make sure that you consider all the facts. For example, let's assume, Jeanne, that you're over with Johnny in America. You're thousands of miles away from home, and something goes wrong. Something doesn't work out with you and Johnny. What are you going to do? It's a long trip back to Domremy, and it costs a lot of money."

On that question, Jeanne fell silent. She could not imagine such an event happening, and yet, what if it did happen. "I don't believe such a thing would happen to me. But if it did, I would survive, just like you did, Daddy. I am your daughter after all."

Yuri smirked. "Well, that's true, Jeanne, but when all those events happened to me, I didn't have a choice."

"Neither would I."

"But there's a difference, Jeanne. I didn't have a family; you do."

Jeanne sighed. "Look, all I call you is that I want to be with Johnny. Yes, we can write letters, but I don't want to be thousands of miles away from him. Johnny told me that I couldn't go with him, unless I had your blessing, so it's up to you."

Something in Jeanne's words stunned Yuri. A few minutes ago, he thought that he could pass judgment on this situation, but now he felt that he could not.

Alice, however, did have something she wanted to say. "Well, I think that…"

"Just a moment, Alice," Yuri said, interjecting a hand to stop her. "I want to talk to you, before you say anything." And turning to his daughter, he added, "Jeanne, please go to your room and wait. I need to talk to your mother alone for a moment."

* * *

><p>Being sent to her room made Jeanne feel like she was four instead of fourteen. A part of her wanted to sneak to the midway point of the stairs, and listen in on her parents' conversation. But she was worried that she might be caught by either one of her parents or by her little brother. Therefore, to kill time, Jeanne decided to look over the photographs of New York from the <em>Encyclopedia Britannica<em>. The photograph that caught her attention the most was an image of the Statue of Liberty. She read stories of immigrants encountering the statue for the first time. Would she get to be among those who saw the statue in New York Harbor, or would she be waking up to another morning looking at St. Remigius' Church? While she pondered this question, someone ascended the stairs.

"Jeanne?" said her mother.

"Yes?"

"Grab your coat. We're going to St. Jehanne's."

* * *

><p>At St. Jehanne's Inn, Johnny sat with Lenny and Roger. With the exception of Jacques, the owner, they were the only people at the bar. However, Jacques informed them that their role as the only customers would change soon. Since it was Christmas Day, people would eventually get tired of seeing one, so they would visit the pub as a means to get away. But on Christmas of 1929, Johnny, Lenny, and Roger did not come to St. Jehanne's to escape the company of their hosts. Instead, they came to St. Jehanne's, so Jeanne could have a talk with her parents, as Johnny explained, while he informed Lenny and Roger the nature of their conversation.<p>

"So that's what it's about, eh?" Lenny said, while he sipped on his blended whiskey.

"Pretty much," replied Johnny, while he took a gulp of his beer.

"What are your thoughts on this, Johnny?" asked Roger, while he sipped on his chardonnay.

"I would love it, if Jeanne came with me. But I told her that it could only be with her parents' blessing. If Yuri and Alice refuse to grant that, then she will have to stay in Domremy." Johnny paused to take another gulp of his beer. "But I will remain in contact with her, and I will do my best to visit Domremy often."

"That can be quite expensive, Master," commented Lenny.

"That may be so, but I'll sacrifice if necessary. And if I have to, maybe I'll just consider opening a business somewhere here in France, if business remains slow in America."

"It would certainly be sad to see Miss Hyuga go," interjected Jacques, who had been listening in. "I've known her, since she was a baby. I can remember Yuri carrying her on his shoulders; just before he would put her down to go inside the pub. Yet, I could understand why she would want to go. It's not just that she's smitten by Johnny. It's also that this is a sleepy village where nothing really changes—unlike major cities like Paris and New York."

Johnny took in what Jacques was saying, but he wondered if Yuri and Alice would look at the situation in a similar fashion. He would not have to wait long, however. The door to St. Jehanne's opened to reveal the Hyugas: Yuri, Alice, Jeanne, and Zachary. Johnny and Jeanne looked at one another; however, Johnny was unable to tell him if Jeanne was giving him a positive or negative expression.

"Merry Christmas, Hyuga family!" said Jacques.

"Thank you, Jacques, and the same to you as well," replied Yuri, and turning to his son, he added, "Zack, why don't you have Jacques give you a glass of wine, and get the pool table ready. I'll come and play with you in a minute, but I need to talk to Jeanne and Johnny first."

"What about?" asked his young son.

"I'll tell you in a little bit. But for now, why don't you get your glass of wine, and the pool table ready?"

"Okay, Dad."

While Jacques was preparing Zachary a glass of wine—even though the proprietor was trying to listen in on the conversation Yuri would have with Jeanne and Johnny—Yuri presented Johnny with a smile. Johnny, however, could not tell if Yuri's smile was wicked or sincere.

"Jeanne?" Yuri said, as he turned to his daughter.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Please go over and stand by Johnny."

Jeanne did as her father requested.

Yuri maintained his smile, and like Johnny, Jeanne was not certain if its meaning was positive or negative. Neither were Lenny and Roger, who were trying to listen in on the conversation.

"My daughter tells me that she would like to go with you to America?" Yuri said, while he focused on Johnny.

Johnny nodded. "Yes, that's correct, but only if she has the blessing of you and Alice."

Yuri returned the nod. "That's what she told me as well. And I think that statement had a strong affect on my decision. I can't say if it was the same with my wife, but it certainly was with me. You're a good person, Johnny Garland. You were brave enough to enter the Nemeton Monastery, and I trust you. Therefore, both my wife and I decided that Jeanne can go with you to New York."

Jeanne smiled, which only radiated her blue eyes, while she kissed Johnny's cheek.

Yuri also smiled, and this time Johnny and Jeanne could tell that his smile was positive.

"However," continued Yuri, "I do have a couple of requests."

"Yes?" Johnny said.

"First," Yuri began, while he gestured to Johnny, "take good care of my daughter; keep her safe."

Johnny nodded. "Trust me, Yuri, I will."

Yuri smiled. "I trust you, Johnny, and I know that you will.

"Second," Yuri added, while he turned to Jeanne, "I would like you back here by Easter, and write to us often. Otherwise we might unexpectedly show up in New York."

Jeanne smiled. "I will, Daddy."

Yuri maintained his smile. "Good. Now you'll have to excuse me, I need to go and play some pool with your little brother."

Johnny and Jeanne held hands and smiled. They could not believe the news that Yuri hand given them.

But while Johnny and Jeanne continued their teenage romance, Alice had one last important role to fulfill on behalf of herself and her husband. "Lenny?"

The cue-ball headed butler gestured for her to wait, while he finished the last of his drink. "Yes, Alice?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about," Alice said, while she gestured for Lenny to follow her away from everyone else.

Lenny did, as Alice requested, and when they were away, he again asked her, "Yes, what is it, Alice?"

Alice placed a finger to her lips, asking for Lenny to be silent, while she presented him with an envelope full of money. "I want you to hold on to that money, Lenny."

"What for?"

"It's for Jeanne, but Yuri and I don't want her to know about it."

"How come?"

"While Yuri and I really like Johnny, we know that there is a possibility that something could happen in their relationship. Somehow they could break up, and Jeanne would be stuck in America, thousands of miles away from home. If that happens, this money is to help her return to America. We want you to take good care of it, and only use it, if something like that comes to pass."

Lenny nodded. "I promise you, Alice—and you can tell this to Yuri as well—I promise you that I will only use the money, if such an event were to happen."

Alice smiled. "Thank you, Lenny."

* * *

><p>Around ten the next morning, the Hyugas—along with Johnny and Lenny—gathered in the forest outside of Domremy to wish Roger Bacon a safe journey. As Bacon Jet left the surface of the Earth, and prepared to fly north, Jeanne held Johnny's hand. But once Bacon Jet was gone, Jeanne turned to her young lover and said, "Johnny?"<p>

"Yes, Jeanne?"

"I need to be alone for a little while."

"Alone?"

Jeanne nodded.

"How come? Is something wrong?"

Jeanne shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong. It's just that this is my last full day in Domremy." Jeanne turned to her village, before she returned to Johnny. "I just want to spend some time in this village by myself."

"I understand," Johnny said with a nod.

"Shall we meet later at the inn?"

"We shall," Johnny replied, and the two kissed before Jeanne left the company of Johnny, Lenny, and her family.

* * *

><p>Jeanne had never been on the type of trip she was about to undertake. While it was true that she had requested it, that didn't mean she was not slightly nervous about it. Jeanne had been to Paris, the United Kingdom, and Japan; but everything that she went, she went with her family. Now she would be traveling without them. Jeanne packed only what she felt she would need until around the third week of April, which would lead into Holy Week and into Easter. Jeanne would leave the village in the early hours of the morning, and would only have time for a light breakfast. For her final full day in Domremy, Jeanne said 'goodbye' to the places she had grown up with. She gazed at Domremy's meadow, and remembered the wonderful times she had spent playing there as a young girl. When she returned in time for Easter, perhaps the meadow would be in full bloom. From the meadow, Jeanne spent some time in St. Remigius' Church. She was baptized in this church, and had witnessed its bell tower every morning that she woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>Slightly after dawn, Jeanne asked Johnny to join her inside St. Remigius' Church. The two said a prayer together, and received the blessing of the priest. After they left the church, the two walked hand-in-hand to the carriage that would take the two of them and Lenny to Paris. From Paris, the three of them would take a train to Le Harve, and from there, either a ship or an airplane to New York City. On the walk to the carriage, Jeanne gazed one last time at Domremy's meadow, and with her free hand she waved goodbye. When the two arrived at the carriage, Jeanne was greeted by her family and by Lenny.<p>

Turning to her little brother, Jeanne gave him a hug and said, "I want you to take good care of things while I'm gone, Zack."

"I will, Jeanne," Zachary Hyuga said with a nod. "Don't worry."

And to her parents, Jeanne said, "I'll write often; I promise."

"We know you will," Alice Hyuga said, while she gave her daughter a hug.

But when Jeanne turned to her father, she noticed that he had tears in his eyes. Yuri Hyuga, the man who had slain beasts, was trying hard not to cry. "Don't cry, Daddy," Jeanne Hyuga said, while she hugged her father. "You know that I'll be back by Easter."

"I know that you will," Yuri said in a raspy voice. After he embraced his daughter, Yuri had to turn away. His baby girl was leaving him; it was hard for him not to become emotional.

As Jeanne prepared to enter the carriage, a voice called out her name.

Those present turned to see Jacques, the proprietor of St. Jehanne's coming forward.

"I'm glad that I caught you," the proprietor said. "I have something to give you."

"What is it?" asked Jeanne.

"Hold out your hand," Jacques said with a smile.

Jeanne did as Jacques requested, and in her hand Jacques placed some money. Jeanne was stunned. "Jacques, you didn't have to do this."

"No, I didn't," Jacques said, while he maintained his smile. "But I wanted to. I've known you since you were born, and I wanted to give you a little money to take with you to the New World."

Jeanne gave Jacques a hug, before she entered the carriage on her journey to the New World. As the carriage wheels turned, Jeanne would look back to see her family members and Jacques waving goodbye. She also could tell that her father was wiping away tears. The last image Jeanne saw of Domremy was only fitting—St. Remigius' Church, which she had seen everyday growing up in the village. Once St. Remigius' bell tower had disappeared, Jeanne turned her head forward. Her journey was about to begin. She was going to the New World.


	3. Welcome to America!

_He reached for a book all bound in leather.  
>Something that he knows he's never read.<br>And the first page says, 'Beware! You've found the answer.'  
>The next says, 'I wish that you were dead!'<br>Don't go on.  
>Put it back.<br>You're reading from the bible black_—

"Bible Black"—Black Sabbath/Heaven and Hell

**Darkness and Light: Part II**

**Chapter III**

_05 January 1930_

_ Dear Mom, Daddy, and Zack,_

_ Here is what I believe will be the first of many letters from New York. Let me tell you first about my trip to New York from France._

_ We were lucky in Le Havre. There was a ship that was planning a New Year's Eve cruise that had yet to fill up, so Johnny, Lenny, and I were able to secure some first-class tickets. I must admit, however, that as the ship was leaving Europe, I had to turn back and look at the French coastline. It was my way of saying goodbye to the Old World._

_ Within probably my second day on the ocean, I started to not feel well. The ship's doctor told me that I was probably suffering from sea sickness. I told him that I didn't believe it. I had been on a ship across the English Channel, with you guys, and had never experienced anything. He told me that sailing across the English Channel verses sailing across the Atlantic Ocean is the difference between night and day. Eventually, he gave me these pills, which made me feel great. I didn't have any trouble from that point on._

_ We were told that we would reach New York on New Year's Day, which meant that we had to celebrate New Year's Eve on the ship. Johnny hated that, because he wanted to take me to Times Square on New Year's Eve. He said that there is a big party on New Year's Eve in Times Square. But the ship had a nice dinner for us, and Johnny and I danced at around 11 that evening. Although, Johnny really isn't good at dancing, I know that he tried really hard, and I know that he did so to make me happy. He is **very** sweet!_

_ But before midnight, everything changed. I was drinking wine at the bar, Johnny was drinking beer, and Lenny was drinking some blended whiskey; and around 11:30 we were told that we had to finish what we had, and that no more alcohol would be served! I couldn't believe it—we couldn't have a drink at midnight on New Year's Eve! I asked the bartender why, and he told me it was because the ship had just entered the territorial waters of the United States. Johnny told me how you couldn't drink legally in the U.S., but to actually experience what it was like was just unbelievable! Of course Johnny, as sweet as he is, was able to improvise._

_ Johnny and I went out on the front deck. It was a chilly night, obviously, but it was beautiful. The ocean was quiet, and the moon had a beautiful glow over the water. Johnny told me about the many places he wanted to take me to in New York—some of them, I will talk about in this letter. Then, as 1929 was beginning to become 1930, we kissed (and I would love to see Daddy's expression)._

_ We arrived in New York shortly after breakfast on New Year's Day. I saw the Statue of Liberty as we pulled into New York Harbor. I thought to myself about all the stories I read from immigrants, who arrived to America for the first time, and saw that statue. Of course, I'm not an immigrant, and it took me a while to get through customs, and get my passport stamped. When I finally got my luggage, Lenny told me that the reason why it took so long to go through customs was due to the way America is cracking down on immigration. He told me that the way U.S. policy is now; he would never have been able to become a U.S. citizen._

_ When we were finally able to leave the docks, the first place Johnny took me to was his home, which also serves as his detective business. It's nice, and Lenny helped prepare a room for me._

_ After I settled in, Johnny took me to one of his favorite pubs—Killarney's. As I mentioned earlier, it's illegal to drink in the United States, so alcohol has to be served in secret. Still, it was a fun time. The owner of the place is an Irish immigrant named James, who actually survived the 'Titanic' disaster. He referred to me as his 'pretty lass.'_

_ So far New York has been fun, but I can tell that Johnny seems kind of down. He puts a brave face on for me, but I know that he's worried. His detective agency hasn't been getting much business lately, and I know that bothers him._

_ Until next time, love you much!_

_ Jeanne_

* * *

><p> In the sitting room of Garland Detective agency, Johnny sat on the sofa with a hand resting against his head and his feet on a stool. The young detective sighed—he was both bored and depressed. While he wondered what would become of his detective business, Jeanne entered the room wearing a blue dress that she had recently purchased at Macy's. Jeanne smiled, and Johnny returned it, but she could tell that he did so forcefully.<p>

Jeanne took Johnny's hands into hers and said, "Don't be so gloomy," before she kissed him.

Johnny smiled—this time no force was necessary. "Thanks, I'll try not to."

Jeanne maintained her smile. She sat next to Johnny, and held his hand. "It'll get better soon. I'm sure of it."

Johnny sighed. He looked at the floor briefly, before he turned back to Jeanne. "I'd like to think so, but I think we're in for something serious. I don't know much about economics, but I've heard from a number of people that know a little something about Wall Street that this is a serious crisis. I haven't had a single call, since the crash in October—even from someone asking me to look for their lost pet. Plus, I wonder if this isn't something that has spread toEurope."

"What makes you think so?"

"The ship that we took to come to America."

"Yes, what about it?"

"We were able to secure first-class passage at a reduced rate. I wonder if there were other reasons why that ship wasn't filled—such as people finding themselves with less money."

Within moments after Johnny finished his sentence, the telephone rang. Johnny immediately stood from the couch to watch Lenny grab the receiver. Jeanne remained seated, but she did use the opportunity to rub the back of Johnny's legs and rear.

"Garland Detective Agency," came the voice of Lenny. Then after a pause he added, "What? What really? Yes, I will tell him immediately."

Johnny sat on one of the sofa's armrests and said, "What's up?"

"That was the police calling," replied Lenny.

"The police?"

Lenny nodded. "Apparently someone broke into the mansion."

"The mansion?" Jeanne asked, while she left the couch to stand next to Johnny.

Again, Lenny nodded. "Yes, the Garland family mansion."

"It's the house I grew up in," Johnny said to her. "But it's been abandoned for years, ever since that incident occurred."

"That incident?"

"Yes," Johnny said with a nod, before he made some extra room on the arm rest. Johnny wrapped an arm around Jeanne's waist, and motioned her to sit next to him.

She did so.

"Do you remember that time we were at the meadow in Domremy, and I was telling you about the ritual that my father performed to bring me out of a coma?"

"Yes."

"That took place in the basement of our family home. I came out okay, but if you remember what I told you, the same couldn't be said for my sister."

"Yes, I remember what you told me."

Johnny nodded. "I'm not a fan of remembering it, but I had to tell you." Johnny paused to look out a window, before he continued his story. "There was an explosion in the basement, and it totally destroyed the mansion. The place is uninhabitable. I mean, even to look at the place in the daytime, reminds me of a house on Halloween."

"Halloween?" said Jeanne. "I remember my mom once talking about Halloween, but I never really asked her what it's about."

"It's a holiday that's celebrated here and in the U.K. Kids dress up in scary costumes, and go door to door asking for candy. It's celebrated on the same day as All Souls Day."

"Ah, okay."

"Anyway, I can't imagine why anyone would want to break into that place."

"Maybe it was somebody homeless," suggested Lenny. "I'm sure that you're seeing more people in that situation, since the crash back in October. Plus, it's cold at this time of year."

"Maybe," Johnny said.

"Well, I think we should at least go and check out the mansion."

* * *

><p>"So, I take it this is where you originally grew up?" Jeanne said, while Lenny drove her and Johnny into one of the more wealthier neighborhoods of New York.<p>

"Yeah," Johnny said with a nod. "I don't come into this area much anymore."

Garland mansion looked slightly out of place compared to the other homes in the area. While built possibly around the same time as the other homes, the brick mansion had fallen into decay. Not just the building itself, but the lawn as well. The owners of homes near Garland mansion could tolerate the decay of the building, since it sat far enough away from their own homes, but in the summer that became a different issue. The lawn around Garland mansion would grow so terribly during the summer months that it began to affect the property value of homes nearby. To solve this problem, some of the neighbors would occasionally mow the lawn, but they did so for free and never talked to Johnny about this. Generally, Johnny's former neighbors left him alone—mostly because they were familiar with his personal history about how he was near death and in a coma. However, Lenny had received telephone calls from some of Johnny's former neighbors, who had expressed their opinion about what should happen to theGarland mansion. Essentially, the residents around Garland mansion expressed a desire that the house be repaired, sold, or demolished. But the fate of Garland mansion was a topic for another day. When the three arrived near the entrance of the home, they were met by a police officer standing next to his car.

"I take it that you must Lenny Curtis, whom I talked with over the phone?" asked the officer, once Lenny stepped out of the car.

"That I am," Lenny said.

"I'm Sergeant O'Hara, and I take it this is Johnny Garland?" the officer said, while Johnny exited the car with Jeanne.

"I'm Johnny Garland," Johnny said, while he shook the officer's hand. "And this is Jeanne Hyuga," he added, turning to Jeanne. "She helps me out in my detective business."

Jeanne also shook hands with the officer.

"So," continued Johnny, "can you tell me what happened?"

"Apparently some of the neighbors called. They said that it looked like someone was sneaking into the mansion. They saw lights on inside the place, and obviously when a home is abandoned that means someone broke into it, trying to find valuables."

"Where did they break in at?" asked Lenny.

"Right there," the officer said—pointing to the front door. "They kicked the door open."

"There's a pretty good bolt on that door," Johnny said.

"That doesn't always mean anything. The elements probably took away the strength of that bolt. A good kick by somebody strong enough could open the door." The officer paused to look briefly down the mansion's dark hallway. "I don't know if anything valuable was stolen in your home or not. I didn't really look around; I have to be honest."

"You didn't?" said Jeanne.

The officer shook his head. "No." The officer paused to look once again at the mansion's dark hallway. "I know this is going come across as bizarre, but, when I was in that place, I became absolutely terrified. I've seen some scary stuff in New York, but it didn't compare to what I felt, when I was inside that place alone. As stupid as this might sound, I felt the place was haunted."

"Haunted?" said Jeanne.

Johnny, however, gestured for Jeanne to relax. He smiled at the officer. "That's all right. There really isn't anything worth of value inside the mansion anymore. Whoever broke into the place, I'm sure was just looking for a place to rest."

"Do you want to press charges?"

"Na," Johnny said with a gesture. "Not necessary."

"Are you sure, Master?" asked Lenny.

"Yeah," Johnny said with a nod. "I'm sure."

"Well, all right then. I guess we have nothing more to discuss. Good day to all of you."

Once the officer left, Lenny turned to Johnny and said, "Master, why didn't you want to press charges?"

"What's valuable in there, Lenny?" Johnny said, gesturing to the mansion. "Besides, whoever did break into the mansion wouldn't stay there for long."

Lenny nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

"Wait!" interjected Jeanne. "Why would someone not want to stay in here for long?" she asked, while she gestured to the mansion's dark hallway.

"Ever since the incident," began Johnny, "malice has centered around this place. That cop wasn't lying, when he said that he felt the place was haunted. It would take many exorcisms to cleanse this place." Johnny took another look at his former boyhood home, before he turned back to Lenny and Jeanne. "Let's head back to the upper west side. I've seen enough of this place."

* * *

><p>When Johnny, Jeanne, and Lenny returned to Garland Detective Agency, they saw a woman descending from the main stairs of the building.<p>

"Excuse me," Lenny began, "were you looking for someone at the Garland Detective Agency?"

"Well, yes, I was," the woman said with a distinctly British accent. "But I found a note on the door that said that everyone was out of the office."

"Well, we're back now," said Johnny. "If you would like to follow us into the office, we would be happy to talk to you."

"Oh, well, thank you," the woman said, as she followed the three into the building.


	4. A New Case

_Frozen hearts, in the house of cards,  
>a game of pale illusions.<br>Lonely souls, left out in the cold,  
>salvation feeding flames of retribution<em>—

"Frozen Hearts"—Altaria

**Darkness and Light: Part II**

**Chapter IV**

While the four ascended the stairs to the main office of Garland Detective Agency, Johnny, Jeanne, and Lenny, took in the features of their potential client from Great Britain. The woman had auburn hair with a few specks of gray. She was a petite woman, and she looked to be in her early 50s.

Once the four entered the main office, Lenny gestured to the couch. "Please have a seat," he said to the British woman. "Would you like something to drink?" he added. "I could make you some coffee, but we have tea and water available."

"Tea will be fine; thank you," replied the British woman.

The woman took her place on the couch, while Johnny and Jeanne sat facing her.

"I'm Johnny Garland," Johnny said, while he extended his hand.

The woman shook it, but as she did so, she thought, _"He must be the son of that older gentleman, and this must be his sister. Although I thought that I did see them holding hands."_

"I'm the man in charge of this detective agency."

The woman grinned. "Oh, I'm sure that you are."

"Actually, he is," Lenny said, while he handed the woman her tea. "He may be young, but the young master is very good. We've tracked people between North and South America."

"Hmm," the woman said, while she sipped her tea. "And you are?"

"I'm Lenny Curtis. I've worked with the Garland family for about 14 years."

"My father was a prominent doctor in New York," explained Johnny. "But he passed away, a little over three years ago. Since I was his only heir, I took out some funds and opened the detective business that you currently find yourself seated in."

"And you get lots of cases?" asked the woman.

"Like Lenny said, we have tracked people between North and South America."

"Like who?"

"I can't really comment on that. It's a personal matter between those who have hired me."

The woman nodded. "I understand." And turning to Jeanne, she asked, "And who is this?"

"I'm Jeanne Hyuga," Jeanne replied, while she extended her hand.

The woman shook it.

"I'm Johnny's girlfriend, but I also work with him in his detective business."

The woman smiled. "But by your accent, I can tell that you're not originally from America."

Jeanne returned the smile. "That's true. But based on your accent, the same could be said for you."

The woman maintained her smile. "Well, yes, that's true as well. I'm originally from Wales. But your last name, Hyuga, it has Japanese origins, does it not?"

"Yes, it does," Jeanne said with a nod.

"Yet, you look very European."

Again, Jeanne nodded. "I do have Japanese blood in me. My father is part Japanese, but he is also part Russia. My mother, by contrast, is part French and part English. As for me, I consider myself to be French. That's where I was born, and that is my native tongue. In fact, that is where Johnny and I met."

"Excuse me," Johnny began—interjecting himself. "But I highly doubt that you came here to talk about our personal history. What is your name, and what brings you to Garland Detective Agency?"

"My name is Koudelka Brankett, and the reason that I'm here concerns my son, Halley."

"You son, Halley?" asked Johnny.

Koudelka nodded. "Neither me or my husband has seen him for about two weeks—no phone calls or anything." Reaching into her handbag, Koudelka pulled out an image. "Here's a photograph of him, by the way."

Koudelka handed the photograph of her son to Johnny. Johnny, along with Lenny and Jeanne, glanced over the image. The young man in the picture looked to be in his late 20s or early 30s, and his features revealed someone with descent from the British Isles or continental Europe.

"How old is your son?" asked Johnny.

"He's 31."

"You mentioned both you and your husband earlier. What is your husband's name?"

"Edward."

"You mentioned earlier than you're from Wales," began Jeanne. "Is your son also Welsh?"

"He's probably more English than anything else. He was born inWales, but grew up inLondon. We left England for America, when he was 14."

"So he is a U., right?"

"Yes," Koudelka said with a nod.

"Have you contacted the police about him?" asked Lenny.

At that question, Koudelka paused. "No, I have not."

"Any reason?" asked Johnny.

"…My reasons are personal."

Johnny nodded. "I can understand that, but to find a missing person, it really helps to file a police report."

"Plus," added Lenny, "it also come across as suspicious, when the police are not informed."

"…I have my reasons for why I do not want to inform the police…"

"But you want to inform us," interjected Johnny. "Therefore, to truly help you, we need you to tell us what is going on."

"…Let's just say that both my son and I have a unique gift from God, and I don't think the police would understand that."

"But we would?" asked Jeanne.

"Not necessarily, but you're on a much smaller scale than the police, so I think it would work out easier than having the police informed."

There was a moment of silence in the detective office, before Johnny nodded. "Does your son have a place of residence and a place of employment?"

"Yes," Koudelka said, while she took out a notepad and a pencil. "I will write you down his address. He lived inChelsea, by the way. As for his employment, he worked at Winchester's as a gunsmith."

"And I take it that's also inChelsea?"

"Yes, that's also inChelsea," Koudelka replied, while she handed Johnny the piece of paper with her son's address.

"Well, the flat fee we have for a case like this is $20. Are you willing to make a payment now?"

"Yes," Koudelka said, while she removed a 20 bill from her purse.

"Thank you," Johnny said, while he took the money. "The last thing we will ask of you is your address and contact information."

"Certainly," Koudelka said. Once again she took out the notepad, and wrote down her address and telephone number.

"Thank you," Johnny said, while he took the information.

"Is there anything else that you need of me?"

"No, I think that's pretty much it."

"Very well," Koudelka said, as she stood from the couch. "I hope to hear from you soon," she added, while she prepared to leave the agency.

Once Koudelka left the main office, Lenny turned to Johnny and said, "Master, are you sure this is a safe case?"

"Yeah," added Jeanne. "I mean, I'm just starting this, and I found something odd about that woman—such as her reasons for not going to the police."

"I'll admit some of it was odd, but we haven't had a case for about three months. I need work, and this is it. It is late, however. We'll start on this case first thing tomorrow."

"Where will we go?" asked Jeanne.

"We'll first go to Halley's place of employment."


	5. At the Gunshop

_And so we lay.  
>We lay the same way,<br>our chemical wedding_—

"Chemical Wedding"—Bruce Dickinson

**Darkness and Light: Part II**

**Chapter V**

"Ormuse! Ormuse! Ormuse!" came the voice in the distance.

"Huh?" Johnny said. But when he opened his eyes, he did not find himself at the detective agency. "The mansion?" he added. Indeed, Johnny found himself in one of the hallways of his boyhood home. On the wall, Johnny found a large photograph of his mother. Johnny had not thought about her for sometime, but the photograph brought her image back to life. She was moderately tall with blonde hair and green eyes. Rebecca was her name; yet Johnny could not remember her maiden name. However, he could remember that when he was little, his mother used to rock him, before she placed in the crib.

"Ormuse! Ormuse! Ormuse!" the voice said again.

"That must be my father. I must be dreaming about the ritual."

But Johnny was unable to confirm or deny his suspicion. Instead he heard an explosion. A bomb, or the equivalent of a bomb, going off inside the mansion.

Gasping for air, Johnny found himself upright in his bed at the detective agency.

"Johnny!" Jeanne said, while she wrapped her arms around his waist, and tried to pull him close to her. Although she had her own room, Jeanne often slept with Johnny. Lenny knew this, but took no action. There were times, however, that Lenny tried to see if Johnny and Jeanne were having sex, but he never could catch them. "Johnny, what is it?"

"I-I just had a bad dream; that's all."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Jeanne asked, while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah," Johnny said with a nod. "I think just going to the mansion today made me think about the incident from a few years ago." Johnny placed his head back against the pillow, and motioned Jeanne next to him. "I think I just need to get some sleep." Johnny kissed her and added, "Goodnight, Jeanne."

In response, Jeanne kissed his neck a few times, before she used his chest as a pillow.

* * *

><p>While Johnny and Jeanne had a bowl of cereal for breakfast, Lenny browsed through the telephone book; hoping to find the address for Winchester's.<p>

"Here it is!" Lenny said.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Johnny asked with a hand on his spoon.

"If there isn't much traffic, I'd say twenty minutes. But if there's quite a bit of traffic, then I'd say thirty minutes."

Johnny nodded. "Good. We'll leave as soon as breakfast is over."

* * *

><p>Winchester's was located in Chelsea's middle-class district, but even though it was in a mostly safe part of the city, the business had bars on its windows and door to protect itself from theft. Inside the store, Johnny, Jeanne, and Lenny took a moment to observe the large number of firearms—rifles, shotguns, and handguns.<p>

"Can I help you?" a voice said.

Johnny, Jeanne, and Lenny turned to see a bald man in his early 50s.

"We're looking for either the owner of this place or the manager," replied Johnny.

"Well, that would be me. I'm both of those things."

"Does a man named Halley Brankett work here?"

"Not anymore, he used to."

"Oh? What happened to him?"

"Well, he just stopped showing up for work. I'll let you get away with one 'no show', but you're gone on two. Too bad though, he was a great gunsmith."

"How long has that been?" asked Lenny.

"About two weeks ago, I guess. But why are you so interested in Halley?"

"I'm Johnny Garland of Garland Detective Agency. Yesterday his mother came to my office. She said that she hadn't seen her son in two weeks." And turning to Lenny, Johnny added, "Lenny, do you have the photograph of Halley?"

"Yes, Master."

The owner was stunned, when Lenny referred to Johnny as his 'master.' He had assumed that Lenny was in charge, and that Lenny was simply his son, and Jeanne was probably his daughter.

Lenny handed the photograph to Johnny, who presented it to the owner. "This is the same man that worked for you, correct?"

"Yes, it is, but who are you people again?"

"I'm Johnny Garland, and this is my assistant, Lenny," he said, gesturing to Lenny, "and this is my other assistant and girlfriend, Jeanne," he added, gesturing to Jeanne.

"Could you hold on for a moment?" the owner asked.

"Certainly," replied Johnny.

The owner went to a counter near the cash register. Next to a firearm that he kept loaded was a phonebook. Turning to the business pages, the owner found the name 'Garland Detective Agency.' "Where are you guys located at?"

"The upper-west side, why?" asked Johnny.

"I just wanted to confirm that I wasn't being fooled over. You certainly don't look like a detective," the owner added, gesturing to Johnny.

"He may not look like it, but he's quite good," Lenny said. "I served the master's father, and when his father passed away a little over three years ago, I decided to help him, when he wanted to create a detective business."

"And who was your master's father?"

"Doctor Graham Garland."

The owner paused. "That name does sound familiar."

"Well," interjected Johnny, "we're not here to talk about my dad. We're here to talk about Halley Brankett. You said that he quit showing up to work two weeks ago. What was his personality like the last time you saw him?"

"Halley was generally an always happy-go lucky Englishman, but the last couple of days that I saw him, he did seem kind of down."

"Kind of down?" asked Jeanne. "Do you know any reason why?"

"Well, Halley was good at keeping his personal feelings to himself, but I think he was thinking about his daughter."

"His daughter?"

The owner nodded. "She was killed in a car accident a little over a year ago, and we were approaching the one year anniversary. Just approaching the anniversary, I think, really depressed him."

"What about the girl's mother?" asked Johnny.

"She's gone to. She died from complications due to the childbirth."

Johnny paused to look out a window, before he turned back to the gun-shop owner. "You don't think he would do anything drastic, do you?"

"Anything drastic?"

Johnny nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like take his own life."

The owner gasped. "Dear God, I would hope not!"

Again, Johnny nodded. "I realize that this is a sensitive issue, but did he ever come across as suicidal?"

"N-no."

Johnny nodded for a third time, and said, "I see." Then he extended his hand to the gun-shop owner. "Thank you, sir. You've been a great help to us."

"You're welcome," the owner said, while he shook Johnny's hand. "If you hear anything new about Halley, please let me know."

"Will do," Johnny said, before he and his party left the gun-shop.

* * *

><p>"So now what, Master?" asked Lenny.<p>

"We need to go over to Halley's house. It's a sensitive issue, but for all we know, Halley committed suicide, and his body is lying somewhere in his home."

After Johnny made his statement, he happened to notice that Jeanne looked pale. "Are you all right, Jeanne?"

Jeanne turned away. "It's the idea of seeing someone dead," she said, before she turned back to Johnny. "It just scares me."

Johnny nodded, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I understand, but there's a good chance that this is what we might see. If you don't think you can handle it, Lenny and I can drop you off at the detective agency, before we come back here."

Jeanne shook her head. "No, I can handle it, and I'm going with you."

Johnny smiled. He held her hands, and kissed her. Turning to Lenny, he added, "Lenny?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Let's locate a phone booth, and try to call Mr. Brankett. Perhaps there's a chance we can talk to him—assuming that he has a telephone in his house."


End file.
